Containers often are comprised of multiple parts which are assembled. Power sources, such as batteries and capacitors, often include subcomponents which are disposed in a container. Self-powered implantable devices can use a power source having such a container. It is urged that implantable devices have a form factor of a reduced size. This is due, in part, to the preference of care providers to implant smaller devices. This is additionally due to the comfort preference of end-user patients.
One problem with reducing size of implantable devices is packaging power sources. Smaller power sources are desired. Smaller power sources should satisfy an ongoing need for containers which are compatible with a range of manufacturing tools. This need encompasses the need for allowing container construction methods which join container parts using heat. For example, improved designs should allow for laser welding. Smaller sizes emphasize an ongoing need for insulation from heat flow with respect to heat sensitive subcomponents. Power sources of a reduced size should also satisfy an ongoing need to provide designs which enable precise assembly. Among the benefits of precise assembly is an improvement in manufacturing yield.